


Spring Awakening Chat Fic

by Theguywholikedmusicalchatfics



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anna is pinning, Author is pro choice, Blood, Canonical Child Abuse, Discussion of Abortion, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I don't know how to format, Ilse is a meme queen, Ilse is an artist, Ilse likes pirates, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Melchior and Wendla are friends with benefits, Moritz is dislexic, Moritz needs a hug, Movie Night, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Safe abortion, Suicide Attempt, Texting, That's it, Unplanned Pregnancy, help me, hurt comfort, loosely based on canon, melchior is sassy, no beta we die, or tag, we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theguywholikedmusicalchatfics/pseuds/Theguywholikedmusicalchatfics
Summary: Melchior makes a group chatEveryone is gay (except Georg)And can someone please give these babies a hug" Milky: I figured it was time we had a group chatHandsy: Melchior why the fuck is you name milky?Milky: fuck you that's why"





	1. The OG squad reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my first fic so feedback is appreciated
> 
> Slight Trigger warning for reference to child abuse. If this may trigger you I urge you not to read this  
Stay safe!

Milky added Putting on the Ritz, Vending machine  
and seven more to a chat

Milky: alright I figured it was time for us to have a group chat

Handsy: Melchoir why the fuck is your name milky?

Milky: fuck you that's why

Milky:also does anyone have Ilse number?

Handsi: why would we have Ilse number? We haven't talked to her in months

Milky: that's the point, we need to add her so we can get back in touch

Vending machine: I'll add her

Vending machine added Ilse to the  
chat

Ilse: Owo what's this

Handsy: oh God none of that uwu shit please

Vending machine: Uwu

Thea: Uwu

Martha: Uwu 

Ernst: Uwu (sorry)

Putting on the Ritz: Uwu

Milky: Im serious I will delete this chat!

Putting on the Ritz: anyway hey Ilse! I haven't seen you in forever

Ilse: Oh hey Moritz! Cute name by the way. I know it's been so long!

Ilse: what have I missed with you guys?

Handsy: oh you missed a lot. Melchoir and Wendla are fwb now

Milky: well so are you and Ernst.

Handsy: Actually were a real couple now so get out of here with your outdated facts

Ernst: ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Milky: @Ernst you can do better

Ilse: I didn't know you guys were gay

Ilse: for the record I am a raging lesbian

Milky: I'm bi of course

Vending machine: I'm still trying to figure out my sexuality which is kinda why me and Melchoir are friends with benefits. I think I might be pan

Georg: I'm like super straight

Putting on the Ritz: I don't know what I am

Putting on the Ritz: can we maybe not talk about this?

Handsy: why? Do you have a problem with this?

Milky: oh come on you know he's not homophobic

Milky: you don't have to be uncomfortable Moritz, no one's going to judge you

Putting on the Ritz: I know, I'm sorry but could we just talk about something else

Handsy: yeah let's talk about something important, like why Melchoirs name is Milky?

Ernst: or why Wendla's is vending machine?

Ilse: oh I know why!

Ilse: it's because when we where younger Moritz couldn't pronounce our names right, right?

Milky: yeah, Melchoir became milky, Wendla became vender, and Ilse sounded like Alfa

Putting on the Ritz: to be fair I had a speech impediment and you guys have weird ass names

Ilse changed their name to Alfa

Alfa: cool now the whole squad has the names!

Handsy: ahem

Martha: ahem

Thea: ahem

Anna: ahem

Georg: ahem

Ernst: ahem

Alfa: I meant the OG squad!

Milky: also Hanschen you already have a weird chat name

Vending machine: yeah come up with you own names! 

Georg: you didn't even really come up with yours it was just Moritz speach impediment!

Alfa: sir that is my emotional support Moritz speach impediment!

Handsy: I swear this chat better not all be memes

Anna changed Martha's name to Best  
girl

Best girl: aww thanks

Anna changed their name to Lesbean

Lesbean: by the way I am also gay

Lesbean: this is my first time coming out

Best girl: we support you!

Alfa: yeah you go girl!

Milky: I'm glad you feel comfortable telling us

Milky changed Georg's name to Hot for   
teacher

Hot for teacher: ha ha very funny

Hot for teacher: I will accept this name graciously

Ernst: you seriously just want that to be your name don't you?

Hot for teacher: shut up

Ernst: I'm fine with my name for now

Thea: yeah me too.

Putting on the Ritz: I'm gonna go, I have to do my homework.

Milky: Moritz come over to my house

Handsy: ,':)

Vending machine: ,':)

Milky: so I can help him with his homework

Milky: Jesus Christ you guys

Thea: I thought you didn't believe in Jesus?

Milky: whatever

Milky has logged off  
Putting on the Ritz has logged off

Handsy: ,':)

Vending machine: ,':)  
_________________________________________________

Milky: alright we're back!

Alfa: dude it's like 3am

Alfa: what we're you and Moritz up to ,':)

Milky: okay you guys need to stop using that face

Milky: and I really was just helping him with his homework

Alfa: it took him five hours to do homework?

Putting on the Ritz: okay we get it I'm stupid

Alfa: no that's not what I meant!

Milky: Moritz your not stupid. The school is stupid for not giving you any help for your dyslexia

Milky: you're smart

Milky: you're brain just works different to a lot of peoples' 

Putting on the Ritz: thanks Melchi but my dad doesn't see it that way

Milky: well your dad's an ass

Milky: you should just come and stay with me. My mom wouldn't mind

Putting on the Ritz: I wish I could

Alfa: then why don't you?

Putting on the Ritz: I just couldn't, I mean my dad's not even that bad 

Alfa: Is he abusive?

Putting on the Ritz: look I have to go get some sleep I'll talk to you guys later

Putting on the Ritz has logged off

Alfa: do you think I upset him?

Milky: I don't know  
_________________________________________________

Handsy: good morning

Handsy: where is everyone?

Best girl: I'm guessing Melchoir, Moritz and Ilse are all asleep now since they where up till 3

Handsy: how do you know that?

Best girl: I read up in the chat obviously

Best girl: do you not read up?

Handsy: I genuinely can't be bothered

Alfa: I'm actually awakening

Alfa: *awake that was a weird auto correct

Handsy: did you not sleep?

Alfa: sleep is for the weak.  
________

Private message: Alfa - Best girl

Best girl: hey Ilse I read up in the chat and it just got me thinking 

Best girl: are the rumors about you true?

Alfa: which rumors, there are quite a few

Best girl: I mean about your dad

Best girl: I'm really sorry to bring it up I just

Alfa: yeah they're true. He was an abusive asshole and I don't really feel like talking about it right now Martha

Best girl: just how

Best girl: how did you get away?

Alfa: why?

Alfa: Martha are you being abused?

Best girl: my dad he 

Best girl: my dad hits me with a belt

Best girl: and my mom doesn't do anything about it

Alfa: Martha I'm so sorry

Alfa: does he do anything else?

Alfa: Martha?

Best girl: no

Best girl: that's it

Best girl: I just

Alfa: don't worry it's fine! I'll get you out of that house. You can stay with me in my apartment. I could do with the company

Best girl: are you sure?

Alfa: of course. I won't let him hurt you again

Best girl: thank you so much

Alfa: no problem you can move in whenever your ready

Alfa: really I just want you to be safe

Best girl: thank you.  
_________

Alfa: guess who just got a roommate!

Handsy: ???

Alfa: this girl

Vending machine: who's your new roommate?

Best girl: its me

Lesbean: what?

Vending machine: does that mean you told her  
Martha?

Handsy: told her what

Vending machine: it doesn't matter

Best girl: no it's fine

Best girl: I told Ilse that my father was abusing me

Lesbean: oh my God Martha I'm so sorry!

Best girl: it's fine Anna, really! Ilse letting me stay with her in her apartment, I'm safe now

Vending machine: I didn't know you had your own apartment Ilse

Alfa: yeah i work in a coffee shop now and I saved up a lot of money by selling paintings

Vending machine: I'm really glad you're both out of the bad situations you where in

Lesbean: Martha I need to give you a hug! Send me the address as soon as you move in!

Best girl: thank you Anna ♡

Milky: I know this is all very serious but I'd just like to warn you that Ilse's apartment has the interior decorating of a pirate ship

Alfa: I like pirates okay!

Alfa changed their name to Sea queen  
______________________________________________


	2. Pirates, pining and private conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz can't spell
> 
> Ilse wants a girlfriend
> 
> And Melchior will always be there to help Moritz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this in school because I'm a rebel

Putting on the Ritz: does anyone know what the homework was?

Hot for teacher: it was like 80 lines of Virgil, 16 equations and a paper on the Habsburgs 

Putting on the Ritz: seriously? I hate Catholic School

Milky: don't worry I'll help you with it

Lesbean: @Best girl will you be coming back to school

Best girl: yeah once I'm all moved in

Best girl: Melchior was right Ilse place kinda does have a pirate vibe

Handsy: ha

Sea queen: pirates are cool!

Putting on the Ritz: I agree pirats are good

Handsy: pirats 

Thea: pirats

Hot for teacher: pirats

Putting on the Ritz: I know

Putting on the Ritz: who would have thought the dislexic guy would spell a word wrong!

Sea queen: see someone appreciates my pirate theme!

Sea queen: and Moritz you know your always welcome to move in too

Putting on the Ritz: I told you I'm fine Ilse

Putting on the Ritz: really.

Handsy: if you guys are done talking about pirates I'm going to take Ernst out for our monthaversary

Hot for teacher: wow have you guys really been official for a month? 

Ernst: (*´ω｀*) indeed we have

Handsy logged off  
Ernst logged off

Milky: to be honest it feels like they've been dating for years

Sea queen: I wish I could find me a girlfriend

Lesbean: same

Hot for teacher: same

Milky: I wish I could find a girlfriend or boyfriend

Thea: same (I am also bi by the way)

Thea: (bi the way)

Milky: puns. I see you really are one of us

Hot for teacher: wait Melchoir didn't you and Wendla have a thing going on?

Milky: I mean it was just casual besides Wendla likes someone else

Vending machine: you can't just tell people that!

Sea queen: you like someone? Who is it!

Thea: spill!

Martha: spill the tea

Anna: spill the tea right now!  
________

Private message Vending machine - Milky

Vending machine: thanks for outing my crush like that!

Milky: I'm sorry but it's not like I said who it was

Vending machine: but now it's going to be so much harder to tell her!

Milky: I'm sure it won't be. And you heard what she said about wanting a girlfriend

Vending machine: I know but what if she doesn't want me as her girlfriend!

Milky: you should just tell her!

Milky: it'll be fine

Vending machine: okay but if this goes wrong I'm allowed to blame you right?

Milky: fine  
________

Private message Vending machine - Sea queen

Vending machine: hey

Sea queen: sup Wendla!

Vending machine: you know how you said you wanted a girlfriend?

Vending machine: well I think I found the perfect girl for you

Vending machine: it's me.

Vending machine: I'm the girl

Sea queen: really?

Vending machine: you can say no I won't be offended

Sea queen: no, no, I would love to date you!

Vending machine: really?

Sea queen: yeah! So are we like girlfriends now or should we go on some dates before we use that label?

Vending machine: no I'm happy to use that label!  
________

Vending machine: I have a girlfriend now!

Sea queen: it's me! We're girlfriends now!

Milky: see I told you it would work

Thea: aww her crush was Ilse! That's cute.

Milky: I should start a separate chat for all the sad singles getting left behind here (sheds manly tear)

Vending machine: oh knock it off, your the one who told me to ask her out

Milky: I just wish I had someone to need and to be needed you know?

Putting on the Ritz: hey Melchi can your help me with the homework?

Milky: sure thing Moritz I'll be over in a sec

Milky has logged off  
Putting on the Ritz has logged off

Thea: ....

Lesbean: .....

Best girl: .....

Hot for teacher: .....

Thea: so when do you think they'll realize they like each other?

Best girl: maybe once Moritz realizes he's gay.  
________

Moritz sat next to Melchoir, text book open infront of him, with his leg bouncing nervously.  
"Hey Melchi?" Moritz said  
"Hmm?" Melchoir responeded his attention still on the text book  
"How did you," he cleared his throat "how did you know you liked guys?"  
Melchoir looked up at this. "Well I just kind of knew. . Why? Do you think you might like guys?"  
Moritz blushed, and looked at the ground "M-maybe, I , I don't know"  
"Well hey that's fine, you don't need to know"  
"I'm just a little curious, I don't really know how .... how everything...."  
"Fits? Measures up?"  
Moritz shook his head "no I, it's not that I," he stuttered.  
"You know what," Melchoir said calmly as he reached into the front pocket of his backpack and pulled out a book "maybe this book will help you". He handed it to Moritz. It had a rainbow cover that read "This book is gay" across the front. Subtle. "It explain a lot about different relationships and how it all works. Plus there are some pictures if your finding it hard to understand"  
Moritz looked at the book in his hands and then up at Melchoir, a smile on his face "thanks Melchi!" He opened the book and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be fluff and stuff but then we're going to have some angst


	3. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Tangled and Martha makes an interesting decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapters really any good but I'm just going to post it anyway

Sea queen: Martha posed the idea of a movie night at our place!

Sea queen: would you guys be on for that?

Thea: hell yeah!

Lesbean: when?

Best girl: we where thinking tonight actually!

Lesbean: I would love to come

Hot for teacher: count me in

Milky: yeah that sounds cool

Vending machine: what movie are we going to watch?

Best girl: how about Peter pan?

Sea queen: Yes!

Milky: yes

Vending machine: NO!

Best girl: why not???

Vending machine: last time we watched it Melchior and Ilse had this giant argument

Vending machine: I am not going through that again

Milky: come on that was when we where like ten!

Sea queen: do you seriously think we'd have that argument again?

Vending machine: no I know you would

Thea: what was the argument even about?

Vending machine: over who's most like Peter pan

Hot for teacher: seriously?

Sea queen: it's obviously me

Milky: it's me

Vending machine: see!

Vending machine: we are not watching that movie!

Sea queen: fine

Sea queen: what should we watch then?

Lesbean: how about Beauty and the Beast?

Best girl: what about Tangled?

Lesbean: yes I love that movie

Sea queen: Flynn Rider's pretty cool

Sea queen: he's like a pirate

Hot for teacher: what is your deal with pirates?

Sea queen: ,':)

Hot for teacher: ????

Melchior: I'm fine with watching Tangled

Vending machine: so it's decided

Vending machine: we're going to watch Tangled at Ilse's

Sea queen: you can come over at 5!  
______________________________________________

Anna stood outside Ilse's ,and recently Martha's, apartment. She checked the time on her phone, it read 16:45. So she was a little bit early, no one would mind, and maybe she could spend some more time with Martha! They where best friends and she hadn't seen her since she moved. That was the reason she wanted to see her, that was it. Just because they where friends, nothing else.

Anna was surprised when Wendla opened the door to the apartment as apose to it's actual tenents. " Hey Anna!" she greeted "Ilse's out buying snacks, and Martha's in her bedroom. Come on in!" Wendla stepped aside to let Anna enter before she went back to the kitchen where she was before the doorbell rang.  
Anna looked around the apartment, it was small, the small corridor opened into a living room with a worn brown leather couch and ottoman with colorful throws. The room had very little natural light because the windows and walls where covered with finished and half finished paintings on large canvases. Anna couldn't help but notice that some of them where of pirate ships. The living room opened up into a kitchen where Wendla was whisking something in a mixing bowl.  
"Oh Martha's room is just there" Wendla pointed back behind Anna as she wiped her hands on a tea towel and headed into what could only be Ilse's room. She seemed just as comfortable there as in her own room.  
Anna turned to the direction Wendla had pointed, and knocked on the only door there.  
"Come in" Martha's voice called  
Anna walked into the small room, smiling when she saw Martha sitting cross legged her bed "Anna!" Martha said excitedly, pulling Anna down onto her bed. Anna felt herself blush. It didn't take long for them to get back into their usual ritual habits. Soon enough Martha was sitting in Anna's lap as she braided her hair.

Eventually everyone arrived bar Moritz who was busy studying. They had all tried to squeeze onto the couch but Georg ended up on the ottoman and Martha had slid down onto the floor as they watched Tangled. Ilse quickly decided that Flynn was her favorite but she also loved Rapunzel. Everyone began booing when Mother Gothel showed up on screen and everyone was a little surprised when Melchior seemed to know all the lyrics to the songs already. The movie ended and Ilse and Wendla started putting away plates from the brownies Wendla had made earlier. Martha suddenly turned to Anna with smirking  
"Anna I have an idea" she said pulling a little on her braid. Anna smiled in realization and they went back into Martha's bedroom.  
When they finally emerged they where both smiling widely. The entire room stopped what they where doing to look at them. Thea was the first to talk "Martha your hair!"  
"It's short!" exclaimed Ilse  
"I know!" Martha said still grinning "Anna cut it! Didn't she do an amazing job?"  
Anna found herself blushing again. Alright, maybe she liked Martha more than a friend. She couldn't deny how good she looked with short hair.  
______________________________________________

Lesbean changed Best girl's name to Rapunzel

Rapunzel: ( ◜‿◝ )♡

Lesbean: ♡

Sea queen changed Vending machine's name to Wendy

Sea queen changed their name to Peter pan

Peter pan: :)

Melchior: :(

Wendy: you guys seriously need to stop

Wendy: but also thank you babe for the matching names ♡

Peter pan: :) ♡  
______________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst soon


	4. Rock, paper.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short chapter based on a Twitter post I saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy but I figured I'd put out this short chapter anyway. It doesn't really add anything to the plot that I want to write but it's something

Peter pan: I was playing a new pirate game on my phone and I wasn't sure about it but then this hot pirate lady showed up

Peter pan: and I'm just like scissor me timbers!

Hot for teacher: isn't it shiver me timbers?

Thea: oh hunny

Hot for teacher: what?

Hot for teacher: oh

Hot for teacher: now I get it

Thea: lol Ilse is such a lesbian all the time

Peter pan: I'm a powerful lesbian!

Lesbean: damn I aspire to that level of power

Lesbean: I can't even build up the courage to ask out the girl I like

Peter pan: you like someone!

Peter pan: I am making it my mission as most distinguished lesbian to help you on your quest to find love!

Lesbean: oh God I think I've made a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it was really short so sorry  
Hopefully I'll be able to get out more of the chapters I have planned soon


	5. Difficult discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed conversations are had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy lately with prepping for exams  
I mostly just wrote this to procrastinate on studying  
I'm not really sure what I'm doing  
I'm not really happy with anything I'm writing right now
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on my story so far!  
It means a lot!

Private message Peter pan - Wendy

Peter pan: hey babe, you okay?

Wendy: not really

Peter pan: have you told him yet?

Wendy: not yet

Peter pan: that's okay

Peter pan: take your time, I'm here for you 💕

Wendy: thanks, I love you 💕

Peter pan: speaking of love I have to help Anna ask out Martha

Wendy: are they not already dating?

Peter pan: not yet apparently!

Wendy: well pls get them together then!

Wendy: they're so cute together! I need something cute like that in my life right now

Peter pan: don't worry sweetie, everything will work out

Wendy: thanks love

Wendy: I think I'll tell him today

Peter pan: okay, I'm here for you!

Wendy:💕

Peter pan:💕  
_____________________________________________________

Private message Peter pan - Lesbean

Peter pan: alright Anna!

Peter pan: I'm here to use my lesbian powers to help you ask out Martha!

Lesbean: how did you know I liked Martha!

Peter pan: you guys are so obvious!

Peter pan: I was a little surprised you weren't dating already tbh 

Peter pan: and youd be so good for Martha!

Lesbean: really?

Lesbean: do you think she even likes me that way?

Peter pan: listen she's my roommate, I see how her face lights up when you message her

Peter pan: she's had a hard few weeks. And I know she isn't telling me everything that happened with her dad. I just want to see her happy

Peter pan: that girl is in love with you, she's just too scared to ask you out

Lesbean: she really likes me?

Lesbean: how do I ask her out though?

Peter pan: if it where anyone else I'd probably give you one of my amazing pick up lines

Peter pan: but I think you just need to be honest and straight forward

Lesbean: thanks Ilse!

Peter pan: np :)  
_____________________________________________________

Private message Lesbean - Rapunzel

Lesbean: Martha I have something to tell you

Lesbean: you do t have to respond

Lesbean: but I like you

Lesbean: I love you

Lesbean: and I'd like to be more than friends

Rapunzel: Anna

Lesbean: and I understand if you don't want that

Rapunzel: Anna I love you too

Lesbean: really!

Rapunzel: I've liked you for a really long time

Rapunzel: I can't believe this is really happening

Lesbean: neither can i

Lesbean: can I come over 

Rapunzel: yes!

Rapunzel: please do!

Lesbean: so are we like

Lesbean: dating now?

Rapunzel: uh-huh! 💕

Lesbean: (≧▽≦) 💕  
_____________________________________________________

Rapunzel: me and Anna have some news!

Rapunzel: were dating!

Handsy: where you guys not already dating?

Lesbean: why does everybody think that?

Lesbean: well what matters is where dating now!

Thea: !!!

Thea: congrats guys!

Thea: your so cute together

Ernst: things just seem to be going so well for everyone right now

Ernst: it's nice (*´ω｀*)  
_____________________________________________________

Private message Wendy - Milky

Wendy: Melchior we need to talk

Milky: what's up?

Wendy: you know the last time that we

Wendy: you know..

Milky: had sex?

Wendy: yeah

Wendy: I don't think we where safe

Wendy: we weren't safe

Milky: do you mean your

Wendy: I'm pregnant

Milky: oh shit

Milky: sorry, I don't know how to react to this

Milky: do you know what you want to do?

Wendy: I'm getting an abortion

Milky: is there anything you need me to do

Milky: I'm here for you Wendla

Milky: anything you need

Wendy: could you give me a ride to the clinic tomorrow?

Milky: of course

Wendy: thanks

Wendy: Ilse would but she can't afford to miss work

Milky: it's okay 

Milky: I got you

Milky: it'll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Voicemail for jill by Amanda Palmer  
If you don't know her music I strongly suggest checking it out!
> 
> You should be getting some longer chapters soon!  
Also sorry Moritz hasn't been in this in a while he has an arc coming up but it's going to be very angsty  
Sorry


	6. Uncomfortable and cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchior takes Wendla to the abortion clinic  
Ilse is a good girlfriend  
Something's up with Moritz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my non existent posting schedule
> 
> Since this is a modern fic Wendla has access to a safe abortion so she won't die
> 
> Trigger warning for abortion and pro-life protesters

Private message Peter pan - Wendy

Peter pan: hey babe I'm sorry I can't be with you right now but I was thinking after my shift at the coffee shop I'd head to the store and get some of your favorite ice-cream

Peter pan: We can just cuddle on the couch at my place eating ice-cream

Peter pan: how's that sound?

Wendy: thanks Ilse

Wendy: your the best

Wendy: I'll message you when we're out of the clinic okay love

Peter pan: okay ♡

Wendy: ♡♡  
______________________________________________________

Wendla slid her phone back into her pocket and let out a sigh.  
"You all right?" Melchior's voice beside her startled her out of her daze  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Should we just go in?"  
They had stopped outside the clinic, not ready to face the small group of protesters. Wendla had wanted to read the messages from her girlfriend and they had brought her some comfort.  
"Of course" Melchior said taking her arm in his and pulling her tighter the closer they got to the protesters.  
"Did you know that at six weeks your baby can feel!" A man had walked right up to them holding out a pamphlet that Wendla decidedly did not look at.  
"Did you know that at eighteen years I don't care!" Melchior responded shoving past the man to the doors of the building

The protesters voices died down as soon as they got inside. Wendla walked up to the front desk slightly comforted by the fact it was the same woman she had talked to when she had first come here to set up her appointment.  
Melchior took a seat on one of the cold metal chairs in the waiting room and pulled out his phone to check his messages.  
______________________________________________________

Private message Putting on the Ritz - Milky

Putting on the Ritz: hey melchi 

Putting on the Ritz: can we talk?

Milky: Sorry Mori not right now

Milky: I'm kind busy

Dots came up on Melchior's phone to indicate that Moritz was typing but then disappeared again with no message

Wendla sat down on the chair next to Melchior, squirming a little against the uncomfortably cold metal. She held up a small piece of paper "would you look at that, I'm patient number 7. Don't even get to have a name in this place" she laughed but there was no humour in it. "So who are you messaging?" She said looking down at the phone in Melchior's lap  
"What? Oh I was just texting Moritz but I told him I couldn't talk."  
"I should have know it was Mori" she said with a smirk  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"You like him!" She sing-songed  
Normally Melchior would have shut her down instantly but the conversation seemed to be bringing her some comfort.  
"Alright he's a good guy"  
"Melchi you've liked him since you where fourteen. Just tell him!"  
" I'm not even sure if he's gay. He's not sure if he's gay. And you know his dad is, like, very homophobic"  
"Oh like you care about what an adult thinks of your relationships"  
"Okay you're right" he laughed  
"I always am" she smiled "now tell that boy how you feel"  
Just then a nurse walked into the waiting room "Number 7" she called. Wendla's face fell and she stood up to follow the nurse.  
"Will you be okay" Melchior asked grasping her hand in his. She nodded and waved as she followed the nurse out of the waiting room.  
______________________________________________________

Wendla was led to a small room where she was told to change into a hospital gown and given a small basket to put her clothes and phone in. It all felt very informal and uncomfortable. She was brought to another waiting area, though it was more of a hallway then a room and there where only three chairs. The same cold metal ones as in the actual waiting room but the felt even colder against the thin fabric of the hospital gown.

The nurse came out again and brought her into the small surgery room where a doctor and two nurses where waiting. The doctor gave her no time to ask questions before he was administrating the anesthesia. Wendla couldn't help but feel somewhat dehumanized by the whole situation, but she tried to think happy thoughts as the anesthesia did it's job to send her to sleep.  
______________________________________________

Private message Milky - Peter pan

Milky: Wendla asked me to keep you updated so I thought I'd let you know she's just gone in to the doctor now

Peter pan: how is she?

Milky: I mean she was a bit shook up by the protesters outside

Milky: but talking about my relationship with Moritz seemed to cheer her up

Peter pan: haha

Peter pan: yeah y'all a cute couple

Milky: we aren't a couple

Peter pan: yet*

Peter pan: anyway my shifts nearly over so I'm going to go to the store soon and buy some chocolate and marshmallow ice-cream

Milky: that's her favorite

Peter pan: yeah

Peter pan: talk to you later  
______________________________________________________

By the time Wendla was back in the waiting room and out of the hospital gown Melchior had read every pamphlet in the building to see if there was anything he can do to help her.  
"Hey" Melchior said softly standing up to greet her  
"Hey"  
"How are you feeling"  
"I've been better but I'm glad it's over. I know I made the right decision"  
Melchior nodded, grabbing his and Wendla's coats. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages as Wendla put her coat on.  
______________________________________________

Private message Peter pan - milky

Peter pan: hey have you talked to Moritz today?

Peter pan: I saw him and he just seemed a bit off

Peter pan: I'm just a bit worried

Peter pan: Do you know is he okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Moritz?
> 
> I did my best to look into people's actual experiences with abortion.  
I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter


	7. Mori (to die)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious trigger warning! Suicide attempt, blood, graphic description of wounds
> 
> *It isn't actually super graphic but it's still there so please be careful*
> 
> This chapter is about Moritz's suicide attempt, I changed the method from the show to give him an actual chance of survival
> 
> Also thanks to everyone reading and commenting on the story 💕 I love y'all
> 
> Stay safe!

Ilse had just finished her shift at the coffee shop, she'd managed to get a half day today so she could be there for Wendla, who was currently at the abortion clinic, and was going to need some comfort in the form of kisses from her girlfriend and chocolate marshmallow ice-cream!   
So there she was in the supermarket, not to far from the coffee shop she worked at and her apartment, stockpiling all the chocolaty things she could find. She read somewhere that the pains you feel after an abortion are similar to those you get on your period, and chocolate always helped with that, so.   
Ilse ended up getting two tubs of the chocolate marshmallow ice-cream, despite the fact it was the most expensive of the treats she was now carrying at five dollars a tub, because she knew it always cheered Wendla up and she wanted to make up for not being able to bring her to the clinic herself, though she new her girlfriend was in good hands with Melchior with her.

Ilse left the supermarket, bracing herself against the cold. What had been slush on the ground earlier had now turned to a thin layer of snow. It was a good thing Ilse knew a shortcut from here to the apartment building.   
She trudged through the parking lot down to her secret passageway that led to "the woods" as she had called it when she was younger, playing there with Wendla, Melchior and Moritz when they where kids. In reality in was a small overgrown pathway surrounded by some fallen trees and rocks that was mostly forgotten by surrounding neighborhood. But the place had always been special to her, as it had been the rest of her friend group. It was a hideaway, a sanctuary and a good spot for hookups.  
Ilse was lost in nostalgia when a familiar figure brought her back to the present  
"Mori?" She said looking directly at her friend who seemed just as lost in thought as she had been. When he didn't respond she tried again "Moritz Stiefel?"

"Ilse?" He said, eyes filled with an emotion Ilse couldn't quite place, sadness? regret? "You frightened me"

"What are you looking for?" She asked leaning over to see the spot in the snow he had been staring so intently at

"If only I knew" he said, something in his voice worried Ilse but she put on a smile and continued the conversation

"Then what's the use of looking?" She paused, something was clearly wrong, just from how Moritz was standing she knew something was wrong, almost like he was hiding something. She didn't want to leave him alone. "I'm on the way home, do you want to come?" 

"I don't know" he responded quietly

"God" she sighed, looking around 'the woods', it had been a long time since she'd been here with Moritz. She looked to him again, "remember how we used to run back to my house and play pirates, you, me, Wendla and Melchior" she smiled at the fond memories of the four of them as little kids with no worries, or at least less worries. "Ive missed that" she said wistfully "remember how we used to play here in the summer? How we said the big fallen tree was a pirate ship?" She said gesturing towards the log that was now lightly covered in snow, in contrast to Ilse's memories of the summer "Ha, guess I've always had the pirate thing haven't I?"

Moritz was still looking at the ground "actually I better go"

She didn't want to leave him alone. "walk to my house with me"

"I wish I could"

"Then why don't you?" 

"I, it's just... homework" he answered, dejectedly.

Ilse wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say, so she left.  
______________________________________________

Ilse was back at her apartment, rethinking the conversation with Moritz. She chewed her fingernails anxiously as she pased the kitchen. Was something up with him or was she just overthinking it?   
She grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter where it was lying, next to the ice-cream which, thanks to the cold weather was still frozen, thank god. She opened up her phone and started texting Melchior. He would know what was up with Moritz

Private message Peter pan - milky

Peter pan: hey have you talked to Melchior today?

Peter pan: I saw him and he just seemed a bit off

Peter pan: I'm just a bit worried

Peter pan: is he okay?

She waited anxiously for a reply

Milky: no I haven't talked to him

Milky: shit

Milky: he was trying to talk to me but I was so distracted with Wendla

Milky: is he alright?

Milky: what happened?

Ilse starred at her phone, unable to respond, when the sudden rush of anxiety and adrenaline sent her running out of the apartment, the ice-cream forgotten on the counter.

She hopped she was wrong. That Moritz was okay. That she was just overthinking. She would get to the woods and Moritz would be fine. But Ilse knew that this bad feeling in her stomach was justified. Especially when she reached the woods and saw nothing at first but then all to clearly she saw same familiar figure as earlier slumped against the fallen tree. Motionless.

"MORITZ!!!" She screamed running forward towards him, falling down beside him in the snow. "Oh god" she cried as she saw the blood, bold against the white of the snow.Moritz's head bobbed a little to her voice and his eyes opened ever so slightly "Moritz!" She cried again "look at me" Moritz followed the instructions as best as he could in his half conscious state. "Oh god" she said again, turning her head back to the blood and finally acknowledging it's source, two wide gashes on his forearms. Why the hell had she left him? Oh god she needs to do something! She smacked the pocket knife out of Moritz's hand which lay limply on the ground and she covered the wounds as best as she could with her own hands trying as hard as she could to stop the blood. So much blood.

One panicked call to 911 and an ambulance ride later she was sitting in the all to quiet hospital waiting room. Shaking. Unsure of anything that had just happened. It was all so loud yet so quiet at the same time. 

She numbly grabbed her phone once again, somehow unaware of the blood on her hands getting smeared on the screen and the silent tears that where falling from her cheeks. She opened up the private messages with Melchior  
_____________________________________________

Milky: Ilse?

Milky: you didn't answer

Milky: is everything okay

Milky: please tell me everything's okay?

Ilse starred at the screen. She wanted to lie. She wanted to tell him everything was okay. That she had been smart enough to stay with Moritz

With shaking hands she replied to Melchior's messages

Peter pan: Melchior

Peter pan: you need to come to the hospital

Peter pan: Moritz tried to kill himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry  
I don't know why I hurt my baby boy
> 
> I had fun with the title though, because I was doing my French homework and I realized that the nickname I gave Moritz (Mori) literally means to die in French  
I am upset  
Anyway the next chapters might be angstier! Because I'm a terrible person  
(Also I have no idea when the next chapter will be)


	8. Waiting, wanting, weeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meet at the hospital after hearing what happened to Moritz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleep.  
Did I edit it?  
No  
Should I have?  
Probably  
Will I come back and fix it once I'm awake?  
Hopefully

Melchior's mind was racing even faster than the car he and Wendla where sat in. He was almost definitely speeding but he didn't care, Moritz was hurt. Moritz was....  
He slammed his foot harder on the acceleraterr, too focused on getting to his destination to answer the questions a confused Wendla was asking. Melchior had given no explanation as to why he'd rushed to the car after frantically shoving his phone in his pocket. All Wendla knew was that Melchior was more worried than she'd ever seen him and so worry and dread filled her already hurting stomach as well and only got worse when Wendla saw their destination. The hospital. 

Wendla followed Melchior through the main entrance and through halls and through two different waiting rooms searching for whoever it was she was meant to be searching for until in the third waiting room they tried (seriously, for how confident he was marching through the hospital Melchior had no idea where he was going) when she saw her girlfriend sitting on the blue cushioned chair, covered in blood.

"Ilse! Oh my God!" Wendla ran to her girlfriends side "oh my God are you okay? What happened!" She examined the blood that covered her girlfriends arms, worry changing to confusion when she couldn't find where the blood had come from.

"Where is he!" Melchior's loud voice broke through Wendla's thoughts. His voice got quieter as he sat on the chair next to Ilse "How is he?"

"The nurse..." Ilse started but she trailed off "uh sorry, the nurse said that they're trying to stabilize him or something I... I don't know. But she said we can't see him yet"

"What happened?" Asked Wendla, cautiously. The two where quiet for a moment before Ilse let out a whimpered answer

"Moritz tried to kill himself" she took a deep breath "I found him in the woods. I told everyone to meet us at the hospital" 

Wendla gasped and pulled her girlfriend closer and let herself cry into her chest.  
______________________________________________

Hanschen and Ernest arrived at the hospital followed soon by Martha and Anna and eventually George and Thea.  
Ilse had washed the blood off her arms and as much as she could off her clothes. The group sat in silence. Hanschen stroked Ernst's hair behind his ear uncovering his hearing aid as Ernst cried softly into his lap. Anna and Martha, hands squeezed together tight as they comforted each other. Wendla's head lay against Ilse's chest, eyes dry but red and puffy. Thea pased between the rows of chairs they had claimed while George tapped his foot impatiently. 

The nurse appeared shortly, looking down at a clip board. Melchior jumped to stand in front of her instantly, desperate to here any news of Mortiz condition. The rest of the group stayed seated as Melchior began to frantically ask the nurse about Moritz. "um..." the nurse started, starring down at her clipboard. She was clearly new to this job. "is anyone here immediate family to the patient" she asked looking around the room. 

"What!?" Melchior asked, annoyed at the question. Wendla reached her hand around Melchoir's wrist, a reminder not to lose his cool. The nurse had only asked a question. She didn't know that Moritz only immediate family was probably the reason he was in this hospital in the first place. No, it wasn't his dads fault, it was Melchiors. How could he not see that something was wrong with Moritz, why didn't he make the time to talk to him more. Was he really so blind and unkind to him?   
Melchior snapped himself out of his self antagonizing thoughts. "No, his dad's not here but we're his friends. Can we see him?" The nuse looked back down at the clipboard and flipped a few pages. Melchior had no idea what it was she was searching for that would help answer the simple yes or no question. 

"um...." she started again, "he's over eighteen so he doesn't technically need a guardian here for you to go see him but.....his father is his emergence contact. Has anyone called him?" 

Ilse spoke up from her sleepy position in the chairs "I don't think you should call him." she turned to face the nurse fully, "you saw bruises on him right?" the nurse nodded "well who do you think inflicted them?" 

Melchior's heart dropped. What? Had his dad hit him? He knew Moritz dad had been emotionally abusive but he'd never hit him before. Was that what finally sent Moritz over the edge. It was possible Ilse was wrong about where the bruises came from but deep down he knew she was right.   
The nurse stiffened then relaxed again and looked back down at the chart. "I see. Given the circumstances we will refrain from calling his father until the Mr. Steifel is fully conscious and can explain the situation. As for if you can see him, well," she gave a small smile "he needs his friends right now." her tone turned strict again "but no more than three are allowed in at a time. Mr. Steifel is recovering and is under anastethic, he will be weak and we dont want to overwhelm him." 

It made sense which three should go see him first. Wendla and Ilse stood up, and they, along with Melchior, followed the nurse down the hall.   
It occurred to Melchior then that everyone in the group had a person. Wendla had Ilse, Martha had Anna, Ernst had Hanschen and Thea and Georg, for how much they tried to rile each other up, had each other. 

Melchior had had Moritz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is bad.  
I have no idea if it is, I'm too sleep deprived to read properly.   
Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos


	9. Family Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz wakes up in the hospital, Melchior by his side. The group just want to keep Moritz safe.  
There is a lot of crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major trigger warning for suicide attempt, suicidal ideation and implied/referenced child abuse

Melchior entered the hospital room first where a doctor greeted him. She stepped away from the bed where Moritz lay motionless. His skin was pale and his hair was messy and tangled. Neither of these things where uncommon for Moritz of course, though what was was the poppy bruise covering his left cheekbone and the tight bandages on either arm. 

The doctor stepped in front of Melchiors veiw of the unconscious boy and smiled softly. "Hello, I'm Dr. Brewster" her voice was soft and laced with sympathy "I'm sure you would just like to see your friend right now, you should know he has been slipping in and out of consciousness but his condition is stable" she looked at each of the three teenagers before her and gave another sympathic smile, "If you have any questions ask any of the nurses or ask for me personally at the nurses station just down the hall. Now if you'll excuse me" she finished as she placed what Melchior could only assume was another chart at the foot of his bed, and followed the nurse who was gesturing for her outside the door. She was probably going to inform her of what'd she'd found out about Moritz home life. 

Melchior rushed to the other side of the bed, instantly taking Moritz's cold hand in his and taking in the stiff bandages that reached from wrist to elbow. He was only vaguely aware that Ilse and Wendla where there too as he started stroking Moritz hair and whispering apologizes to his unconscious friend. "I'm so sorry Mori, I should have known, I should have helped you" tears fell from Melchiors cheeks onto the thin hospital blanket. Wendla and Ilse where stood silently at the other side of the bed unsure of what to do but hold onto the sleeping Moritz bed side as they cried their own silent tears. 

Suddenly Melchior sat up straight "Moritz! Did you just squeeze my hand? Are you awake!" 

The girls watched as Moritz eyes fluttered open and landed on the boy in front of him "Melchi?" he asked meekly. He turned his head and took in the girls at the other side of the bed "where..." he asked quietly 

"Your in the hospital" Ilse answers reaching down to take the boys hand. Her eyes didn't quite reach his as she said "you tried to kill yourself." 

Melchior felt sick as he saw Moritz smile at those words. God, how did he not realize Moritz had been suicidal. Was he really so blind? 

"Moritz how could you try do that to yourself" he spoke, pain evident in his voice. 

Moritz looked shocked "no it's okay Melchi," he said trying to give a weak smile, his eyes drifted from Melchior to the ceiling above him, starring as if it held the secrets of the universe. It was obvious then that he was loopy from whatever pain killers where in his system but it didn't make it any easier to hear their friend talk like this. 

"Mori how could you think this is okay" Ilse sobbed 

"it's okay" he said again as the weak smile returned to his face "I was drunk in the snow, and I sang. And played pirates!" Ilse let out another sob and clung onto her weeping girlfriend. "I was going to be an angel" he finished as his eyes fluttered closed again. The light audible breathing and steady rise and fall of his chest assuring them he had simply fallen back to sleep.  
Melchior's grip on Moritz hand tightened as he sobbed quietly. All Melchior has ever wanted to do since the day he'd met Moritz was protect him and he had failed. Melchior leaned forward and planted a kiss on Moritz face, just above the ugly bruise and made a silent promise to never let anyone hurt him again  
Neither girl said anything about this act but Melchior could see the pitiful smile on Wendla's face. Wendla had been right about Melchior's feelings for Moritz,  
He loved him. And he'd almost lost him.  
______________________________________________________

The doctor came back and explained Moritz condition to Melchior. He had lost a lot of blood and had needed 28 stitches in his left arm and 35 in his right, as well as a blood transfusion. He was indeed on a lot of pain killers but Dr. Brewster assured Melchior that he would be much more lucid very soon, probably when he next woke up. Though he would most likely be very exhausted after going through this trauma. He may need some rehab to regain full use of his right hand as the damage done to his wrist was quite severe, though Dr. Brewster seemed more concerned about his psychological recovery than his physical one. 

"Tomorrow morning the psychiatrist, Dr Madden will be down to see Mr. Stiefel, eh, Moritz" she corrected herself "he'll be given a psych evaluation but you should know, without a good support system it will be harder for Moritz to get discharged" 

"but we're his support system" Wendla spoke up from across the room, where she was holding the sleeping boys hand. 

"yeah" Ilse agreed, "I mean we aren't actually related but we're more family than his father!" 

"I'm afraid that won't quite cut it" (poor choice of words, Melchior thought) "he needs a safe home to go back to. You're just children" 

" I'm nineteen!" Ilse said a bit too loud, "Me and, and Martha have an apartment! He can stay with us!" she was pointing frantically in the direction of the waiting room to where Martha should be, seemingly unaware to the fact that Dr. Brewster doesn't know who Martha is anyway.

"Or he can stay with me!" Melchior offered, ignoring the fact that the house he lived with his mom was too small for another person seeing as the third bedroom was now the office his mom worked from.

"Well it seems he has a good support system after all. We'll have to figure out the living situation properly before a discharge but this will certainly make it easier" Dr. Brewster said, giving them another tight lipped smile as she left the room once again.  
______________________________________________________  
Ilse and Wendla left soon after. Wendla was particularly exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep and luckily she had already told her mother she would be staying at Ilse's tonight because she really could not have dealt with her mother right then. 

Melchior stayed with Moritz. 

Ernst and Hanschen came into the hospital room after Wendla and Ilse left, since they where only allowed in three at a time. Moritz was still unconscious at the time but Ernst sat across from Melchior and spoke to Moritz as though he could hear, tears rolling off his cheeks.  
Hanschen placed a hand on Melchior's shoulder and gave it squeez though he didn't say anything, Melchior just nodded at him. They didnt have the best relationship in the group, they where even more competitive with each other than Melchior was with Ilse but he knew Hanschen cared. Especially for Ernst and Moritz, maybe because they weren't the typical alpha males like Hanschen or Melchior, or George or even Otto. They where sensetive.  
Which is why one was currently huddled over crying as the other lay in a hospital bed.  
Hanschen wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and let him sob into his chest, and Melchior swore he could see tears forming in his eyes too. 

"hey uh" Hanschen started "I think me and Ernst are gonna go, I'll send Martha and Anna in, just, try get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow" 

Ernst wiped tears out of his eyes and gave Melchior a sad smile. Hanschen reached over and squeezed Moritz hand and let a few tears slip out of his own eyes before leading him a d his boyfriend out the door. 

Melchior stayed there with Moritz. 

Moritz was just starting to wake up when Martha and Anna appeared in the hospital room. He was much more coherent this time and Melchior was thankful for that. 

"where am I" he asked again

Melchior was still gripping his hand tight in his own "your in the hospital Moritz" 

"oh, right. Sorry" he said softly, looking down at his bandaged arms. 

"it's, it's okay Mori. It's okay" 

"hey Moritz," Martha said, stepping closer to the hospital bed with Anna in hand "how are you doing" 

It didn't take long until Martha had Moritz in the closest thing to a bear hug she could do with him in a hospital bed, being careful of his injured arms. 

"Gosh Martha don't crush him! " Anna yelped

"it's okay" Moritz said, the ghost of a smile crossing his face. 

"em, we, eh, we got you this" Anna said pulling something out of her bag and placing it on the cabinet next to the bed. It was a small white teddy bear with blue ears and paws "it's silly, I know, I just thought you could do with something, cute and fluffy, I don't know, I saw this in the hospital gift shop. I think it's meant for a baby.." Anna had to stop herself from rambling more "we just want you to know we care about you" 

A quiet "thank you" was given as a response and Anna and Martha both gave him another quick hug "we'll be back tomorrow okay Moritz?" Martha said. And she and Anna left

Melchior stayed with Moritz 

"Hey Mori, you okay" Melchior asked stroking his hand

" mmmh, I'm tired" 

"that's okay you can go to sleep if you want to, I think Georg and Thea want to see you but they won't stay long" 

And as if on cue a a nock at the door alerted them to Thea and Georg's presence. Melchior watched as they awkwardly gave Moritz hugs and tried not to say the wrong things, which for George was much harder than it should have been. Luckily Thea had all but pushed Georg out the door when she realized how tired Moritz was. Georg and Thea both gave Moritz a quick hug, Thea gave Melchior a quick hug too, and then they both left. 

And it was just Melchior and Moritz. 

"you want go to sleep now?" Melchior asked 

"mmmhhh" Moritz had already let his eyes fall closed again. Melchior began to move his hand off of Moritz's so he could get more comfortable but he's was stopped when Moritz gripped his hand tighter "please don't go" Moritz voice was soft and he kept his eyes closed tight "don't go" he repeated 

"I won't go, don't worry Moritz. I'm right here I won't go" Soon Moritz breathing turned to quiet snores and he had curled up around where Melchior's arm lay on the bed. Melchior let himself drift to sleep too, still keeping his hand on Moritz "I love you Moritz Stiefel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this used to be a text fic?  
Neither do I  
The next chapter is going to be more group chat related (probably)
> 
> Also Dr Madden is named after the doctor in Next to Normal  
And doctor Brewster is named after the actress Paget Brewster because I was watching g ducktales when I wrote this
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Ilse just really likes pirates


End file.
